


what she came for

by songfic_suites



Category: Paranormal Activity (Movies)
Genre: Other, Post-PA Marked Ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songfic_suites/pseuds/songfic_suites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jesse and his friends go missing, Ali Rey stops by to claim something the cops missed. Post-Paranormal Activity: Marked Ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what she came for

 

 

 

 

 

 

The sun bore down on Ali’s neck the moment she got out of her car. People stared and some glared but she made sure her car was locked and shouldered her bag. Oscar’s death had made the news and despite herself, she breathed a sigh of relief. At least his body was found. Jesse on the other hand, disappeared along with Hector and Marisol, good people, like she was once. She had hoped they would save him but even as she drove away, she knew there was a strong possibility they would become missing person ads in the paper. She hated that she was right.

The apartment complex was dead quiet. Not loud like Martine’s at all and it put Ali more on edge.

A door opened downstairs. An older women came out and stared at Ali, cautious and confused.

“Hola señora,” Ali said. “How are you?” she asked in Spanish.

The old woman stared. “Are you police?” she asked.

“No,” Ali said, smiling.

“Reporter?”

“No.”

“Then I’m calling the cops,” the old woman moved back inside.

Ali ran down the steps. “Wait! Wait, just wait.”

The woman paused inside the door.

“I—I was a friend of Hector’s and I just left some things with him that I’d like to see if they’re still there.” Ali switched to English because though she understood Spanish, ‘How are you?’ was as far as she could go in the language.

“You really a friend of Hector’s?” the old woman asked.

Ali nodded.

“Then go,” the old woman said. “All Hector’s friend dead now.”

Ali gripped the strap of her bag. The newspaper had said missing. “Why do you think they’re dead?” Ali asked.

“Everyone know what missing mean. No body? Dead. Poor hicito. And su padre? His father? That man never the same.”

Ali nodded, remembering suddenly that Jesse, Hector, all of them had left families behind. Something she no longer had, except for perhaps Martine.

“Has anyone been in since the cops came?” Ali.

“No,” the old woman said. “Who are you mija?”

“Like I said, a friend.”

“How come I never see you ‘til now?” the woman asked, eyebrow raised like a stern grandmother.

“I live far away. I don’t get to visit much.” Ali smiled with what she hoped was a mixture of honesty and grief. The former a lie but the latter she actually felt.

The woman eyed her hard, as if she could see the lie and everything else behind Ali’s eyes down to the truth. She nodded after a while. “There’s a cop that come by around five every day but no one since then. The father gone though.”

Ali inwardly sighed with relief. “Thank you. I’m just going to go check.”

“Remember, five mija,” the woman said as Ali headed up the steps. It was four so Ali thought she had enough time to do a thorough search before the cop came.

The door opened with a slow creak. Always a good sign. The police tape was easily ducked under but the living room was a wreck. Everything looked like it was held in a cup, shook hard and thrown on the floor by the look of things. Wood lay busted. The couch turned over. A TV cracked and glass punctuating the soft carpet. Get in, get out, Ali thought to herself.

She did a brief once over through the wreckage, checked the kitchen and the rooms but the last room, she assumed was Jesse’s, was utterly pristine. Nothing was out of place. Ali stepped cautiously past the mirror and froze when she saw the blood on the wall. Meus. She took her phone out and snapped a picture.

On the desk was a camera, the same one Hector had. Ali grabbed it and shoved it in her bag. She hunted for tapes and found them in the keyboard tray. She snatched those as well.

The air felt thick, like the day she came home and Ali knew it was time to go. Stepping carefully not to disturb anything, she sped out of the house, down the steps and to her car. Just as she put the keys in the ignition, a cop car pulled in behind her. The cop shuffled out and trudged up the stairs to Jesse’s apartment. Ali sighed. The camera felt heavy in her bag.

 

 

 


End file.
